A Journey to Remember
by In-LeLi's-Dream
Summary: Picks up after Bella returns with Edward. Jacob not being able to take it anymore decides to do something about it. Bella starts to make some comparing, could this be good for either of them? Read and Find out.


**A/N: I own nothing except the new characters I add in. All rights go to S.M.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, reviews are my salvation. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: It starts off when Bella returns with Edward after saving him from the Volturi.**

**With Jacob**

"**Are you sure you want to do this son?" Billy asked as the wheeled himself to the door along side of Jacob.**

"**It'll be better this way" Jacob said softly and helped Billy down the stairs and towards the truck.**

**********

**With Bella**

"**What's wrong love?" Edward asked when he noticed that Bella wasn't paying attention to him anymore.**

"**huh oh I'm sorry I just. . . I guess I'm just a little tired" she gave Edward a weak smile and stood up. "I should go home its getting late"**

**Edward got up as well and walked down the stairs with her and after saying goodbye to everyone walked out the door. "Bella if your tired I could take you home" he asked as he opened the truck door.**

**Bella shook her head in no and got in and lowered the window, "I'm good Edward you don't have to drive me. I could make it home, I-"she didn't finish because he cut her off.**

"**I really think you shouldn't drive Bells, look just scoot over and I'll drive" he tried to get in but stopped when he heard a soft growl. He looked at Bella surprised and shocked to know that she could do that.**

'**who does he think he is to tell me whether I can drive or not? I'm not some child' when she saw that he made to get in the car it pissed her off even more. "Dam it Edward I'm able to drive home by myself I'm not some kid for you to be treating like glass!" with that said she turned the truck on and sped down the driveway towards home. 'why does he always do this?! Jacob never tried to baby me the way Edward does. Why couldn't he be more like Jake?' she thought as she drove but then stopped when the light turned red. 'whoa where did that come from?' she shook her head to clear it and continued down the road. Once home she said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs and wrote a note, taped it to the window and locked it. Closing the curtains she went through her nightly routine before going to bed thinking of what Jacob might be doing right now. 'I should call him tomorrow or maybe visit' she thought she thought before sleep finally claimed her.**

**---------**

**The next day Bella got up early and began to make a quick breakfast hoping she could catch Jacob before he left with the pack on their morning patrol. Once breakfast was done she set the table and called for Charlie, while eating she took a sip of her orange juice and cleared her throat. "Um dad, is it fine if I go down to La Push and visit Jake? I really wanted to talk to him."**

**Charlie looked up surprised at the sudden question then sighed and put down his fork. He too cleared his throat and looked up at Bella, "Didn't he tell you?" he asked but when he saw the confuse look on her face he continued, "Billy and Jacob left town yesterday to for their annual Tribal retreat and won't be back for a while."**

**Bella was at a lost for words. She looked at Charlie mouth moving like a fish out of water, "What? Why didn't he say anything to me. He should have told me something. Oh I'm so gonna get him when he returns. " was all Bella said before storming up stairs to her room muttering all the way there.**

**Charlie smirked and shook his head going back to his breakfast, "Kids"**

**With Bella**

"**I can't believe he didn't tell me!" she screamed into her pillow. She was so mad but most of all hurt because Jacob hadn't said anything about it last time they talked, then it hit her. 'Last time we talked was when Edward returned. I haven't seen or heard from him since.' she thought. "argh I'm so stupid!" she said as she went back to hitting the abused pillow.**

"**Your not stupid love" said a velvet voice from behind. Bella shot up from the bed and stared at Edward. He chuckled and then climbed down from the window, "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the abused pillow.**

**I ran a hand through my hair and looked up to see him sitting on the window sill "Nothing" was all I said. I looked down at my hands but then jumped when Edward put his iced hand on top of mine and grabbed my chin to make me look up. He had that 'I don't buy it' look, I sighed and told him "I just found out that Billy and Jacob left town right now from my dad and it kind of bothered me a little"**

**Edward chuckled again and let go of my chin, "Bella, love, they left on their Tribal Retreat, its tradition for the council members to go. Its not like their leaving for ever" he said.**

**I looked up and frowned, "You knew and you didn't tell me? Am I the only one who doesn't know this?" I asked as I got up and began to pace around my room. Edward got up and held me still.**

"**I thought you knew already, I'm sorry." he whispered. I nodded and leaned into him. "are you ready?"**

**I nodded and went to get my bag as he went out the window. I headed downstairs and didn't see the see the cruiser there 'Charlie must have left already' I thought headed out the door and locking it. I went into Edwards car and we left to his house.**

**With Jacob**

**Once we arrived I got down and helped my dad. When we got to the entrance we saw a man in the front waving at us. "Billy! Long time no see my friend" he said as he hugged my dad then he turned to me "and this must be Jacob, nice to meet you son" he said and extended his hand to me, I shook it and notice the grip and had no problem returning it. "and what do we have here? A werewolf I believe" he laughed as he let go of my hand.**

**I was surprised when he said it. 'He knows? But how?' I thought. My dad must have seen my face because he laughed. "Jake let me introduce you to Tom. He is the headmaster here and also a werewolf." he explained. "he knows all about our legends and the legends of other tribes as well."**

**I looked at Tom and he was smiling, it made a shiver run down my spine. "So I'm not the only werewolf here?" I asked Tom, I wanted to know if it was real.**

**Tom shook his head and opened the door for us to go in, "This school Jacob was built to help other 'gifted' students learn about their heritage and lineage. Its also teaches self-control and techniques for battle. However, we also pride ourselves of the education our students get, you will have regular classes and advance at your pace. For instance, your wolf side is having intellect and that helps you stay focus on tasks like coordinating on a battle field to searching for an enemy." he explained as we walked to his office.**

**I nodded and looked around and the building was amazing. From the outside you could easily see it was three stories tall and it looked way bigger than a football stadium but it had that old fashion style outside. The entrance was all covered in wood and marble. The walls were lined with wood panels and the floor was marble. We went inside his office and it looked like any other principals office except this one had the symbol of the school on his entire back wall. "It looks amazing, how is it that no one has ever found out about this school?" I asked**

**Tom smiled and leaned back into his chair, "you see Jacob, we have ways to keeping this school safe and protected from those fame hunters and enemies. Here at Knight Academy, there is a truce between all tribes, if that truce is broken then the student is expelled and all memory of the student training here will be erased but not before being punished. If we got word of our school wanting to be exposed we put the students to the test on how they would handle the situation but not without one of the professors with them" he said and placed his hands behind his head. "so far no one has succeeded in breaking our defenses" he stated still smiling.**

**I was amazed and shocked by what he told us with ease. If no one had ever found this place out then I knew I would be making the right choice. I looked at Tom straight in the eyes and asked "what do I have to do to attend?" he smiled at me then pulled out some papers from his desk.**

" **Lets get started then!" Tom smiled.**


End file.
